Such A Vivid Reality
by TomatoPrincess
Summary: Arthur can't hide the way he is feeling about a certain blonde male, and after being pestered by a Frenchman gets a slight idea. How will he tackle this mass of feels he has? Rated M for chapters to come. USUK First time writing this, so be kind in your judgement.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings, signaling lunch has officially started. Arthur sets his bag down at the table farthest from the librarian. He has nothing against her; he would just prefer to be away from people for a while. So much is going on, he needs the silence.

"Arthur, what's wrong? Your face is uglier than normal." Francis says without a second thought, bursting through the door.

"Bloody frog, nothing is wrong." Arthur fires back, attempting to bury his head back into this book. So much for peace and quiet.

Francis continues to walk closer. "I can tell something is wrong, mon ami. We are friends, right? You can tell me."

Arthur's eyes shoot to the floor. Feeling slightly guilty. "We are friends, but if I say it then it'll be real." He doesn't want to admit his feelings. If he did, if he voiced it, there would be no taking it back.

"Say what?" the Frenchman asks with a sly grin.

"Nothing. What are you even doing here? Don't you have some chicks to hit on or something?" Arthur asks.

Francis almost looks hurt, but his smile creeps back in, "Oui, but I can do that anytime. Checking up on a friend. That cannot wait. Everyone has noticed you've been down lately. They sent me to check on you."

"Why did they send you?" Arthur asks, watching him take the seat next to him.

"I am the most outgoing."

"Only when it comes to relationships or women." Arthur scoffs looking back at the pages of his book.

Arthur's book falls to the ground when Francis takes hold of his hands. "Then because we have history."

"Let go. I'm not going to tell you because nothing is wrong."

"Mon ami, if nothing were wrong, you would be back in the cafeteria with the group. Instead you are here like a loner. Something is defiantly wrong."

"I won't say it. If I say it then it'll be real." Arthur says again. His face grows red, not because of the contact, but because the thoughts he is having. If he tells Francis, who else will find out?

"If you're worried about rumors, my lips are sealed."

Shaking off his grip, Arthur says, "I doubt that, frog." He still can't say it. The second the words leave his imagination they will breathe life, and create a beast unlike any other.

"If you're scared they will hear, you can write it down. I have paper right here." Francis takes out a piece of paper from his backpack.

"Why do you have paper now?"

"I only use it for emergencies such as this."

Yesterday, Francis asked everyone in class for paper for the test they were taking. A test. Arthur looks at him with such confusion. Does Francis really care about him? Can he be trusted with this kind of information? Why is he trying so hard?

Francis waves the paper around, "You haven't said no, so you will write it?"

"I need a pen."

A smile crept onto Francis' face as he hugged the Englishman. "You feel better already, no?"

"Yeah, feeling a lot better." In all truth, the guilt in his stomach only grew.

Francis hands a pen his way and a shaky hand takes it. He covers up the paper with his hand like a little kid. Pen in hand, Arthur writes down his reality: I think I might like Alfred. Before uncovering what he wrote, Arthur made Francis promise to keep his mouth shut. "If it is important to you, I promise."

After releasing a deep breath, Arthur moves his hand from the paper. Francis sits in awe for a second. When he finally recovers he asks, "Really?"

"I wouldn't be this worked up if it wasn't true, right? When he hugs me it's like everything else fades away. Every time he smiles it warms my heart, and when he gets scared I want to hold him and tell him it will be okay."

Arthur looks at his friend who is simply sitting next to him with a smile on his face. "Are you going to say anything, frog?"

"Go after him."

"What are you talking about? I can't do that. What if I scare him off, and ruin our friendship again. I can't relive middle school again. I missed him so much. I don't want to lose him again." Arthur looked at his hands. He didn't know why he is spilling his guts to Francis of all people. It just felt great to be telling someone.

"You should be telling him, not me."

"But how? I feel so conflicted. What if he hates me for it?"

Francis wraps an arm around Arthur's shoulder and pulls him closer, "Just go for it. He could have the same feelings for you. You won't know until you ask."

"Fine," Arthur pushes the Frenchman aside, "But I'm the one who tells him. No one else."

The bell rings again. Francis jumps up to the door, "See you seventh period. Tell me how it goes."

Arthur gathers his things and wonders how in the world he is going to tell Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2

All throughout class, Arthur has been thinking of ways to admit his feelings. However, his imagination only brings him to a world of ecstasy and guilt. He would tell himself to forget about it. Nothing good can come from it. Unless Alfred has the same feelings, but that would never happen.

"Psst….Hey….Pssssssst…"

"What is it, you bloody idiot?"Arthur turns around in his seat to face Alfred who is grinning from ear to ear.

He scoots his chair closer and leans over the table that separates them. "I have a secret to tell you."

"Really now? What is it, Alfred?" It grew hard to hide the thoughts Arthur is having at the moment. Could he possibly say he is growing feelings for him as well? Why did he have to lean across the table like that? It makes him look so fuckable.

Alfred pulls himself inches away from Arthur's face. "I think I have a crush on someone. I always get this fluttery feeling when I see her."

Her.

Her?

When I see her.

The words ring through Arthur's mind. It's over before it began. He doesn't stand a chance now. He can't let Alfred know he is disheartened, though. "Oh yeah? Is she pretty?"

"Damn straight! Her hair is a lighter blonde than mine and her eyes…. I could get lost in those eyes." Alfred looked away and his eyes wandered the room, laying everywhere except Arthur.

Through all of his pain, Arthur manages a smile and pats him on the back, "She sounds like a really nice gal." Lowering his hand he adds, "There is this girl who caught my eye as well, but I don't think I stand a chance. I don't think she notices me, or at least not in that way."

"Make yourself known to her. Make her see you that way." Alfred says with a certain intensity.

Arthur can't stand it. He looks up to the ceiling. "Yeah, I'll give her time."  
Well, don't give her too much time. The Valentine's day dance is coming up fast. Don't let another guy take her from you."

The dance! Arthur had totally forgotten about that, but he can't bring Alfred: he has this girl in his head. The natural instinct will beat this new feeling Arthur has, and hopes Alfred has.

"Mr. Jones, we still have ten minutes left in class. Take your seat." The teacher says over her glasses. Alfred slouches back into his seat and lays his head on the table.

Arthur slipped on an apron over his school uniform. He has to get ready for cooking class. Cooking class: totally different than the Gourmet club that he is banned from.

"Oh, let me. Do tell how it went, mon ami." Francis asks as he ties Arthur's apron for him.

"It didn't go so well. He likes some blonde bombshell of a las. After he said that, I lied and said I like some girl as well."

Francis shook his head, and looked like he was about to face palm as well. Instead he rubs his temple thoughtfully. "If you really want him, take him."

"What are you suggesting, you frog?" Arthur straightened up at the thought of taking Alfred. Sure he wants to, but he wouldn't be so radical as to do it. That wouldn't be customary for the Englishman.

"Nothing, just don't cry to me when the lady wins his heart." Francis has a point. If Arthur does nothing but sits back and watches, he has no chance at all.

Arthur turns around to face his friend and smiles, "You're right. I'm going to have a talk with him after school."

"Oui, make it a date."

"I'll start with just talking before any of that." Arthur says grabbing a cook book. "I'm not good with dates. Besides, I don't want to appear as needy as I really am."

Francis smiles, "Whatever works for you, mon ami. Now go out and get him. And don't back down this time. The worst he can do is say he feels nothing for you, and I can tell you that isn't the case."

A grin dances its way across Arthur's face. "You think so? I might actually stand a chance?"

"Stop worrying about it so much and just act. You're making this harder than it really is. Let your body do that talking for you. It knows what it wants, so let it have it." Francis says coyly.

Arthur nearly drops the cook book, "S-Stop suggesting things that sound like sex. It won't happen. The chances of it happening are slim to none."

Francis shrugs, "You won't know until you try, and actually try this time."

* * *

Sorry for the late update, i know that Valentine's Day has already passed. This was supposed to be up a lot sooner than this. A lot of school work got in the way after i caught the worst case of the cold I've ever had. Hope everyone enjoys this. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter I promise. :)


End file.
